StraightJacket
by sesshomarusdemoness
Summary: What once started as a joke, turns into something more. PURE LEMON PEOPLE! you have been warned


This is my one shot! Hope u like..warning..lemons

It was Halloween night and Kagome was hanging out with her friends, her family had gone to her aunts to visit. Her friends had bought her a straightjacket as a joke. Teasing her that she was insane so she just HAD to go as an insane person. At first she was going to go as a beach babe so she had her bikini on. " Let us put you in the straightjacket" She laughed and let them put it on her as a joke. Once the actual jacket was on, they made her lay down on the bed and they strapped her down to it using the hooks and the straps. One of them worked on one each side of the bed. Tying the straps to the bottom of the bed so she couldn't move. Then the other friend strapped her ankles as far apart as they would go, thus spreading her legs to an almost impossible angle. "Try moving." One of them said. Kagome complied and couldn't move. "I cant." She said. "Good, we'll see you tomorrow then" they said as they headed for the door. " YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME LIKE THIS!" Kagome screamed. "Oh but we can, have a fun night Kagome!" said the last one as they left. Kagome heard the door slam downstairs. "I can't believe they did this to me!" she cried as she fought the restraints.

Inu-yasha came into the modern era just as the sun was setting. It was a moonless night so Inu-yasha would be turning human. He heard giggling and hid in the well until they left. By then the sun was set and it was night. Inu-yasha was now human for the night. He climbed out of the well house and went into the house. "Hey Kagome are you here!" he shouted into the house. "Inu-yasha is that you?" came her voice from upstairs. He went in that direction and climbed the stairs. When he entered her room though he was met by a vision of Kagome, tied and bound to a bed.

Inu-yasha went into the room and asked "What the hell Kagome." "My friends did this to me as a joke. They bought me a straight jacket as a joke, and put me in it then left me here." Before Inu-yasha could ask what a straight jacket was she started to explain "A straight jacket is used to restrain people so they can't fight back. In this case, its so they cant move their whole body." Kagome thought about what she just said. She couldn't move and she was..Indecently exposed to Inu-yasha. Oh she would kill her friends.

Inu-yasha accepted this information quickly and then started to think. He loved Kagome and here she was, bound and scantily clad in only a jacket and what looked like to be underwear. He then took notice that her legs were spread very far apart, revealing a little bit of her neither region. At this thought, Inu-yasha felt himself harden. He wanted to have his way with her, but did she want this? "Inu-yasha?" she said breaking him off his train of thought.

He slowly made his move and clamped his hand over her mouth. "You are going to listen to me." He said, seeing he had her attention he continued. "I know you think that I love Kikyo but I don't. She is merely a shadow of who she used to be. I came to this realization that I was not responsible for her death and it was Naraku a little while ago but it got me thinking and I've come to realize that i. Love. YOU." He removed his hand and saw her wide eyes. "Well..say something.."

"I love you too." She said joyfully. She would have kissed him but she was still restrained by the straightjacket. But instead Inu-yasha did it for her; he crawled on top of her and slowly lowered his lips onto hers. He licked her bottom lip as if asking for entrance, which she happily accepted, opening her mouth to his. Their tongues fought for dominance for more then a few minutes, inuyasha's hands moving up and down her leg. He finally broke the kiss and leaned down to her neck and started trailing kisses on whatever flesh weren't concealed by the straightjacket. "Kagome will you let me make love to you?" he asked. Praying she would say yes. She beamed and said "yes" He smiled and started.

He started kissing her as his hands slowly ripped her bikini bottoms off of her, leaving her exposed for the first time. He went to her ear and murmured sweet nothings as he inserted one of his fingers into her soft folds, successfully coaxing a moan out of her. His finger started moving in and out of her at a slow speed. Kagome couldn't help but let out a startled moan. Her body taking control and arching towards the unfamiliar, yet pleasurable contact. He smirked and started picking up the pace with his one finger. Kagome was on fire, loving it as he went in and out of her with his finger. She could feel the friction building in her lower regions and wished she could move or at least run her fingers through his silver mane. Inu-yasha slowed down his ministrations to an agonizingly slow rate before speeding up again, knowing what he was doing to her body. He looked up and saw confusion but pleasure written all over her face. He then inserted another finger into her soft folds and rocking fast into her core, easily finding her sweet spot and move his fingers over her sensitive nub. Seeing her throw her head back, he took that as a sign to continue. He inserted a third finger into her, going as fast as he could with his fingers. He wanted to make it a beautiful experience for her first orgasm. Kagome meanwhile was trying hard not to release but found it harder and harder not to do so. Inu-yasha saw this and sped up as far as he could go. Kagome's body reacted as she tried to raise her hips, but found she couldn't. He went up to her ear and whispered " It helps if you spread your legs, it increases the pleasure" His free arm spreading her legs as far apart as they would go and then some. Kagome felt a blissful coil in her lower half that was tightening pleasurably. Inu-yasha saw this and slowed down, deciding to torture her. Kagome knew that she was coming close and wondered why he stopped. Her question was answered when Inu-yasha pulled almost all the way out of her and then plunge back into her. Kagome by now was panting and moaning inuyasha's name. He did this a few more times and gradually sped up. When he was going the fastest he could go, kagome was almost at her orgasm. He knew that she would love what he did. He once again pulled out and didn't move, almost out of her. Kagome saw this as sweet torture. She needed release and she needed it now. She moaned and tried once again to raise her hips but couldn't. Inuyasha saw her attempt to move and did nothing. Solowly the coil was decreasing, But Inu-Yasha knew that when she hit her peak she would appreciate this. He plunged back into her and moved fast, quickly building up the friction once again. He decided that it was time for her to go into bliss. He sped up to the fastest he could go and whispered into her ear "soooo tight." This caused Kagome to orgasm as she felt a dam break inside of her, pleasure engulfing her as she through her head back. Her inner walls clamping down on Inuyasha's fingers still inside her, pulsating with her heartbeat. Inu-yasha felt this and pushed his fingers into her as far as they would go, knowing that this is what Kagome's body desperately needed. Kagome was in her own little world, but was slowly coming back as Inu-yasha smiled and withdrew his fingers from her now tight folds slowly. He licked his fingers clean of her bodily juices, making Kagome aroused all over again.

"That.felt.goood." she panted as she once again caught her breath. Inu-yasha nodded and then got off of the bed, and took off his clothes and crawled back on top of her. "Are you sure you want this?" he asked her. She smiled and nodded. He positioned himself at her entrance and kissed her full on the mouth as he plunged into her. She let out a cry of pain as her virgin wall broke but it was somewhat absorbed by the kiss. Her eyes started to tear up and roll down her face. Inu-yasha stayed still inside of her and kissed away the tears rolling down her face. Once the pain subsided she nodded her head for him to continue. He started rocking in and out of her slowly at first and then picked up his pace. After a few minutes he was beginning to reach his climax and so was she. A few more thrusts and he emptied himself into her just as she reached her peak and came with him. He collapsed next to her and kissed her forehead. "I never knew wearing a straight jacket could be this pleasurable." Said Kagome.

All through the night they coupled and when the sun rose, Inuyasha undid the straight jacket and finally marked her as his mate with his fangs. They went on to live out their lives in a bliss, Kagome becoming pregnant after her first time and had a baby boy which they named Hakkai. He is now 16 years old and is already the size of his father. He likes Sango and Miroku's daughter, Michi. But that is a story for another time.


End file.
